


Whoopsy Daisy

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo and Rose end up at the Torchwood doctor’s office after a failed attempt at sexy times in their new TARDIS’s shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoopsy Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the TimePetals Prompt: “We are not telling my mother we injured ourselves while shagging.”

The prognosis was relatively mild for both of them. The Doctor’s ankle only “felt broken” but was just sprained. Rose’s tailbone was bruised, but nothing a prescription painkiller couldn’t handle. X-rays and physician’s consultation over with, the couple sat in the Torchwood medical clinic’s pharmacy, waiting for their meds.

“Ohmygod, Doctor,” Rose inhaled sharply and grabbed his arm. “What are we gonna tell Mum?”

“Blimey, nearly gave me a heart attack. Now that would be an emergency.”

“I’m serious. We are NOT telling my mother we injured ourselves while _shagging_!” She hissed the last word into his ear in case anyone overheard them. They weren’t exactly anonymous sitting here in the medical wing of “the family business.” Even if she wasn’t the boss’s daughter, the two of them had a bit of a reputation for being trouble magnets.

“We could always go with the truth,” he suggested.

“Like I said, we are NOT telling my mum we injured ourselves while shagging in the shower of our new TARDIS that _she_ doesn’t know is ready for travel,” Rose clarified, loud enough this time that anyone close enough could have heard. She clapped a hand over her mouth and quickly made sure no one was staring.  

“We could only tell her about the TARDIS,” he pointed out as if this was the most obvious solution.

“And the massive pain pills we’re going to have to take at dinner tomorrow night? At her house? Not to mention your crutches? And…”

“Yes, yes, alright. Hm… we injured ourselves while working on it.”

“How is this even happening?” Rose rubbed her hands over her makeup-less face.

“Well, we were a bit overconfident in our balancing abilities, combined with an untested slippery shower floor, our basic logic and sense of physics overpowered by… ahem… other concerns,” he explained. Her unimpressed expression told him her question was meant to be rhetorical.

Rose’s mobile rang right as their names were called for their medicine. The Doctor retrieved it and signed the proper lines before returning to her side. She was sighing holding the phone away from her ear. He didn’t have to ask why. The sound coming from the tiny speaker was clear:

Jackie’s laughter, to the point of tears, and the words “That’s gotta be the funniest pocket dial I have EVER received” wheezed out between her cackles.

It would be a very long time before they lived this one down.

 


End file.
